New Eyes
by GingerPotter1
Summary: Takes place after the season 4 finale. Kol is alive though.. What will happen when Caroline starts seeing Klaus in a whole new light. Will she give Klaus a chance.
1. Chapter 1

"Niklaus, do you know what you are doing?" Elijah stood in front of the fireplace of Mikaelson mansion in Mystic Falls; his back was facing Klaus, his voice slow and calculating. Klaus thought that it reminded him of that calculation bastard on the TV show about space. What was his name? Ahh- Spock. Yeah, that calculating idiot. Klaus just rolled his eyes; he has heard it all before.

"Elijah, I know it's dangerous, but... I love her, Elijah. I've never felt this way before and that scares me. Have you ever seen me like this before?" Klaus walked in front of Elijah and looked him in the eyes before going and getting a drink to try to clear his mind. Elijah turned and looked at Klaus.

"I'll admit, Niklaus, that Caroline Forbes is really good for you. You're more open to negotiation. You're happier and smarter in a way, but by letting Tyler come back, isn't that going to make the Hayley situation a bit difficult?" Klaus understood where his brother was coming from, but he just wants Caroline happy and if that means sacrificing his own selfish worry freeish life, then he's okay with that. He loves her.

"Elijah, I don't care. I'll deal with that. I don't want to be with Hayley. I want to be with Caroline, however long that takes." Elijah has never seen Klaus so in love with someone. He's kind of shocked.

"Does Caroline even know about Hayley?" Klaus' head snapped towards Elijah. He's thought about it, vaguely, but...

"It's not going to matter, because when Hayley has this child, she'll leave mostly like and then I will be with Caroline. It's not like Caroline is going to change her mind about me, fall in love with me and then move to New Orleans in 6 months." Elijah simply smiled.

"Yes, brother, but I get the feeling that she may be closer than you think. We will just have to wait and see." Elijah walked upstairs and then he heard his door close. Klaus used that time to start on a new painting. He picked up the brush and dipped it in paint. He guided the brush along the canvas slowly, making the lines nice and concise. He heard a knock from the door. He gently placed the brush down and opened the door. He was shocked as to who it was.

"Katherine. What are you doing here?" Katherine looked at Klaus as if it was obvious. Klaus just simply stared at her, waiting for her to say it.

"I'm here to see Elijah. Is he here?" Klaus smiled and closed the door without saying anything and walked upstairs to Elijah's room. Klaus saw Elijah sitting on his beloved chair, reading a book that looked like it was Pride and Prejudice. Ironic.

"Elijah, someone wishes to see you." Elijah looked up from his book to look at Klaus.

"Who?" he asked and then looked back down at his book as if he actually didn't care who was at the door.

"Katherine." At that name, Elijah looked up, placed the book on the chair and walked downstairs. Klaus was heading down the stairs, but just so happened to hear Elijah tell Katherine,

"You hurt me, Katherine. You don't care for anyone but yourself. You are just a lonely, selfish person. Eventually everyone will leave you if you don't start caring for others. I don't want to see you again, Katherine. Get out of my face." Klaus watched as Elijah pushed passed him and into his room, closing his door rather harshly. Klaus went downstairs and didn't see Katherine there so went back to painting. After was seemed like an hour, he heard a knock at the door again.

"Katherine, Elijah doesn't want to see you." Klaus muttered as he headed towards the door and saw something he didn't expect. He simply blinked mouth agape.

"I'm not Katherine, I came to see you, Klaus"

"Caroline…"


	2. Chapter 2

Klaus stared in awe. Caroline Forbes was standing in his doorway.

"What are you doing here?" Klaus asked cautiously. He didn't want her to leave. She looked beautiful, the sunlight behind her, making her golden locks look like a halo. Caroline smiled at Klaus.

"May I come in? To talk?" Klaus nodded. He waved his hand inside the house.

"Please, love." Caroline walked inside and Klaus suddenly became aware at how dirty he looked covered in pain. Meanwhile, Caroline was thinking the opposite. Caroline knew she shouldn't be here, but she had to know. She thought Klaus looked amazing with a look of shock and paint on his face and his hands. All she could think about was what his hands would feel like, even covered in paint. She wanted to lick her finger and wipe it off, but she couldn't. Plus, she didn't know if she really wanted to. Caroline walked into his foyer, where she saw a beautiful painting. It was a face, a beautiful, dark face. She felt as if she had seen the face before. It looked so familiar.

"So, what can I do for you love?" Klaus asked, pulling her out of her trance.

"Who's in the painting?"

"I asked first." Caroline looked at Klaus. She giggled. Klaus smiled at hearing that sound.

"I want to know why." Caroline said while staring at the paint, which was still wet with recently painted paint. She wondered who was in the painting.

"Why what, love?" Klaus asked as he moved to stand beside and admired his work.

"Why did you let Tyler come back?"

"I told you, a graduation present." Caroline looked at Klaus and saw something in his features. As he stared at his painting, she saw love, but sadness was clouding over that love. Why? She looked back at the painting, wondering if maybe it was a past lover.

"Why else?" Caroline asked. Klaus looked at her and smiled. He then looked back to the painting.

"I told you, Tyler is your first love, but I intend to be your last, however long it takes. I want you to be happy. I know that, that's hard to believe because of everything that I have done, but I promise you Caroline, you have changed me." Caroline smiled and turned him to face her. She then looked deep into his eyes.

"You're not as selfish as I thought you were." Klaus smirked and laughed.

"Oh love, but I am. Look at this painting and tell me what do you see?" Caroline turned and faced the painting; she saw the same as before. Someone who looked familiar, someone who was dark and beautiful.

"A past lover, maybe?"

"No, a current one in fact. You see, this is the most beautiful lady in the land, but she loves another, one who deserves her more than I, but yet I want to covet her. I don't deserve her. You see, the reason I let Tyler come back is to show you that I will do anything to make you happy. Also, to show you that you will miss me. A small town life and a small town boy will not be enough for you. You really do want adventure, love, and something that makes you quiver and shiver. That is why I am selfish, sweetheart. I love you and I want to keep you, but I must let you go and that is the most selfish act I can do." Caroline stares at Niklaus Mikaelson and saw, finally, that he isn't just "Klaus" she saw Nik, she saw whom Kol and Bekah see. She saw a man she could be with. That was Nik, the "good" side. Elijah saw Niklaus; he acknowledged the good and the bad side and still loved him and protected him.

She finally saw the selfless, but selfish person, that loved her and was willing to do anything to make her happy and wanted her love. Klaus looked at Caroline, his eyes full of love and respect. Caroline smiled at Klaus and gave him a peck on his cheek, his stubble scratching her chin. His skin was softer than she expected.

"Thank you... Nik." She said, pausing before saying his name. Klaus' eyes widen at the sound of his name on her tongue. Not Klaus, not Niklaus, but Nik, what his family called him. He touched his cheek, smiling at Caroline. He watched as she toward the door, but Klaus headed her way and grabbed her wrist and stopped her before she was able to leave.

"Caroline…" he whispered, a bit huskily on his part. Caroline felt a flutter in her stomach at his touch and the sound of her name being whispered. She found it very strange that his touch could be calming, and soothing, as well as exhilarating. She looked at him.

"What?" Klaus smiled and gave her a quick peck on the lips. Caroline was shocked at how gentle and soft his lips were. She was expecting rough, passion, but she found that he can be gentle. She found herself wanting to kiss him again, but she loves Tyler. Right? Yes!

"Why?" Caroline asked. Klaus looked at Caroline with eyes filled with love.

"Thank you for calling me Nik, not Klaus." Caroline could tell that his name was important to him. Caroline smiled at him.

"Don't thank me for that. Thank you for letting Tyler come home and thank you for the painting. It's beautiful." Caroline was about to leave before she couldn't help herself. She turned around and faced Klaus. He was only a few inches from her face, she wanted to lean in and kiss those gentle lips again, but knew she shouldn't.

"Um... Are you staying in Mystic Falls?" Klaus didn't know she was going to ask that.

"Yes, I am. I rather like it here. I was born here." He smiled. Caroline smiled in return before giving him a small peck on the lips again before she knew what she was doing. Before he could say anything about the third kiss in those minutes she flashed out of his mansion and headed home. Klaus stood in his doorway, smiling hugely. He soon heard footsteps coming down the stairs. He saw Kol, Rebekah, and Elijah standing at the foot of the stairs, their eyebrows raised.

"What?" Klaus asked as he shut the door. They shook their heads. Kol was the first to talk.

"Nik, you are whipped." Klaus knitted his eyebrows together in confusion. Did Kol just say "whipped"? Dammit, Bonnie Bennett has been teaching him lingo. He just smiled at his siblings and went back to painting. He had a plan.


	3. Chapter 3

Caroline sat on her bed, going through in her head what had happened through the day. Klaus let Tyler come back; she started seeing Klaus in a totally different light. She was conflicted, Klaus made her feel conflicted. She wanted to kiss him and tell him that she will be with him, but he has hurt so many people in her life that if she just let him in her heart, she might get hurt. She couldn't risk that. No matter how she feels, he may seem changed, but in the end he kills without a thought. He scares her in a way. He might turn back into that monster hybrid who is hellbent on just getting what he wants. She was scared, she is scared of Niklaus Mikaelson. She fell down on her bed and just stared at the ceiling. She may be scared of Klaus, but Nik on the other hand, he is so gentle and nice. She touched her lips and smiled. She never expected that he would so soft. She was so deep in thought she didn't notice that someone sat on her bed. She jumped up and yelped. She looked and saw Tyler, smiling at her.

A smile grew on her face and she screamed,

"TYLER! I have missed you!" She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him so close, never wanting to let go. He pulled away from her and looked into her eyes. He smiled and leaned down, pulling her into a passionate kiss. She smiled and kissed him back. She was into it until she remembered how it would be to kiss Klaus. She quickly pulled away and shook her head. Dammit, Klaus got into her head. Dammit!

"Are you okay, Care?" Tyler asked, looking Caroline in the eyes, wondering if she was okay. Caroline looked at Tyler and nodded.

"So, where have you been since Klaus banned you, but you can return now?" She laughed at how ridiculous it sounded. Their life was a mess. Tyler smiled.

"Let's not talk about that right now. I want to show you how much I missed you." Tyler leaned down to kiss Caroline, but Caroline moved.

"I want to know though." Tyler looked at Caroline, his eyebrows knitted together. He pulled back and leaned against the pillow.

"What happened while I was gone, Caroline?" Tyler asked in a very accusatory manner. Caroline knitted her eyebrows together.

"Nothing, Tyler. What do you mean?" Tyler shook his head.

"You know what I mean. What happened between you and Klaus?" Caroline's jaw dropped. Was he seriously accusing her of Klaus and her getting together?

"Nothing! He's actually been gone most the year."

"I know, in New Orleans. I've been there." Caroline's eyes widened.

"You were there? Why?" She feared maybe he was actually still sired.

"Relax, Hayley's there." Caroline rolled her eyes. Right Hayley.

"Hayley? Why was she there?" Now Tyler rolled his eyes.

"Relax, she's just pregnant." As soon as he said it, he knew it came out wrong.

"SHE'S PREGNANT? YOU JUST ACCUSED ME OF CHEATING ON YOU WITH NIK AND YOU GOT HAYLEY PREGNANT?" Tyler stood up and backed her into a corner. His hands rested on her rising shoulders, trying to calm her.

"I didn't get her pregnant. Hell no! Some dude in New Orleans did! He left her and so now she has to give the baby away as soon as she gives birth to it." Caroline calmed down a bit, but she was still fuming at the fact that he accused her of cheating. Sure, she may have feelings for him, but no! She does not! Who was she kidding? Nik Mikaelson has gotten under her skin.

"Okay, that's better." Tyler nodded and moved away but his eyebrows soon knitted together again and he turned to face her.

"Wait, did you call Klaus, 'Nik', just now?" Caroline shook her head. Fuck! She did say Nik. Dammit!

"No, of course not!" Tyler narrowed his eyes and looked around her room and noticed that a bracelet and that drawing was still on her nightstand. One of his eyebrows raised and he turned to face her.

"If nothing happened between you two, then way the hell do you have that drawing and bracelet still?" She shrugged.

"I don't know! It's the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me and maybe I want to keep it." Tyler shook his head.

"Caroline, you are turning into Elena. You know what? I don't want to have to compete for your feelings. I don't know why Klaus allowed me to come back, but maybe it was a mistake. I think we should end it, Caroline." Caroline's eyes widened and tears started forming in her eyes.

"No, Tyler, I know whom I want."

"Oh yeah, Who?" Caroline stood still, tears streaming down her face. Does she know whom she wants. Klaus scares her, but Nik doesn't. Tyler has always been good to her, but what if something happened while he was gone. She looked down, tears hitting the floor.

"That's what I thought. I'm going to go stay at Matt's." Caroline nodded her head, not looking at him. She heard the front door close. She collapsed on the floor and started sobbing. She couldn't hold it in. She really didn't know what she wanted, now did she? She wanted to tear her hair out. She walked up to her nightstand and looked down at the picture that Klaus drew of her and grabbed it. She was about to rip it up when she felt a hand on her hand. She looked at it and it was a women's hand. She looked up and saw Rebekah standing next to her with a soft smile on her face. She grabbed the sketch out of her hands and placed it on her nightstand and gestured toward the bed. They sat down as Caroline cried. Rebekah just sat there, rubbing her back. After Caroline calmed down, she looked at Rebekah.

"What are you doing here?" Rebekah smiled.

"I wanted to talk about my brother. What happened though before I came here?" Caroline shook her head.

"Tyler came and then we got into a little fight and broke up." Rebekah nodded. She flashed downstairs and grabbed a bottle of bourbon and brought it upstairs.

"This calls for something stronger than wine or something." Rebekah smiled at Caroline. She poured it into two glasses and handed one to her.

"Now, tell me what happened." Caroline told Rebekah all that happened when Tyler came by. She found it strange that she felt comfortable with Rebekah. After an hour of talking about Tyler, Caroline was done and Rebekah smiled.

"Boys are just stupid! Trust me, I grew up with five." She smiled and grabbed Caroline's hand, the bottle of bourbon almost completely empty. Caroline remembered that Rebekah came here to talk about Klaus.

"So you came here to talk about Klaus, what did you want to say?" Rebekah smiled.

"Oh yeah, that. Alright." Rebekah smiled at Caroline.


	4. Chapter 4

"I have never seen Nik this way! He loves you Caroline, truly. I'm going to tell you a story. Now, this story takes place in the 1700s, Kol, Elijah, Nik, and I were all in England and we were sitting in our house, drinking, as usual."

_ "Brother, you know Katerina isn't important now." Klaus told Elijah, who sat brooding about Katerina Petrova, who double crossed the Mikaelsons. Elijah looked at Klaus, who was feeding on a girl that rather looked like a prostitute, but of course Klaus didn't care. Rebekah and Elijah were the only ones who were drinking out of a glass. _

_"Niklaus, don't you think you should follow her. Make her pay for having deceived you in such a way." Klaus smiled at his lovestruck brother. _

_"Elijah, why don't you do that then? We are immortal, another doppelganger will appear." Elijah looked at Klaus and decided that what did he have to lose. _

_"Niklaus, I love her! I want to be with her! You would never know what that was like, because you are an insufferable, loveless, selfish vampire." Klaus pursed his lips at his brother and then smiled and laughed at what he said. _

_"Brother, I can love, but I don't want a little fling. I want someone who just might change who I am. Make me better, isn't that what you want? Well, brother, whenever I find someone who makes my life worth changing. A want a life-changing love. Someone beautiful, someone who just might become my muse, someone who to paint about and draw. It seems superficial; brother, but you know how much my art means to me. So tell me brother, do you think that I am a selfish, loveless, insufferable vampire. Or someone who just hasn't found that right person to change for yet?" Elijah leaned back and smiled. _

"Now, Caroline, you might have the fear that he will hurt you and change back to how he was before, and in some ways he might, but it will all be for you. No longer for his selfish wants, but for you. He will have you and that's all he needs and wants. So if you are scared, don't be." Rebekah smiled and before Caroline could respond, Rebekah left Caroline to her thoughts. Caroline sat there in her room, looking down at sketch of her. She didn't know what to think. So, Klaus wanted to be with someone who made him better. Rebekah did say that she had never seen him like this. Is she the one that changes him? What if Klaus told Rebekah to come here and tell her that? She kept thinking that, that was what he did until she hear someone clear their throat in the doorway. She looked up and saw Klaus standing; staring at her while she stared at his sketching.

"Hello, love." He said as she stared at him.

"Did you send Rebekah here?" Klaus looked genuinely surprised at that statement. That wasn't part of his plan. He planned to tell her everything about his past. Make her see how much she has changed him. What did Rebekah say? He hoped she didn't say something bad.

"No, love. I did not know that Rebekah came here." Caroline looked back down at the sketching and smiled.

"So what she said was true. You didn't tell her to say that." Klaus sat down next to her and looked at her with a confused look.

"What did she tell you, love?" Caroline looked at Klaus and smiled the first genuine smile since the incident with Tyler.

"Something. Tyler came by tonight." Klaus nodded his head, trying to not seem jealous.

"Why is the lovely hybrid not here?" Caroline looked back down and Klaus saw a tear slide down her cheek. He quickly lifted her face and ran the tear of with his thumb. He held her face and stared deep into her eyes.

"What happened, love?" Caroline shook her head and a few more tears escaped her eyes, but she didn't care if Klaus saw. If he really has changed than he won't use them against her.

"He broke up with me. He said that I was like Elena and that he didn't want to compete with you for me." Klaus nodded slowly, trying to not show that one he wanted to kill that bastard for making her cry; and two because Tyler felt that Klaus was competition. That, of course, suggested that Caroline had feelings for Klaus.

"Love, he doesn't deserve you." Caroline just smiled because he is trying to comfort her and just by being there comforted her and she could tell he was having conflicted emotions. She giggled and gave him a hug. Klaus was shocked but soon returned the hug.

"Sweetheart, what did Rebekah tell you?" Caroline let go of him and smiled.

"She just told me a story about you. She reassured me." Klaus just nodded and smiled at her. He should probably commence with the plan, but she already seems close to him so maybe he will do it later. He put his hand in his back pocket to retrieve something. Caroline smiled at Klaus and was curious about what he was pulling out of his pocket. It was a piece of paper, the same paper the sketch in her hands was. She smiled, what is this? He handed her the paper and waited for her reaction. She gasped at the picture in her hands. It was beautiful. It was a picture of her, of course, but it wasn't something she recognized. It looked like she had a halo, but it wasn't. She guessed that, that was how he saw her. It was a beautiful picture of her in his doorway, the light behind her making her hair glow, giving her a halo look. She looked at Klaus and smiled.

"This is beautiful, Kla—Nik." She couldn't help herself; she threw the pictures to the side and attacked him almost. Her lips crashed on his, her arms wrapped around his neck. She felt him tense up before giving in and kissing her back. His lips were still soft and gentle, but with an underlining passion and need. He pushed her down on her bed and his hands traced her sides. She moaned against his lips and giggled. He pulled away, his eyes ablaze with love and passion.

"What's so funny, love?"

"I just never expected this to happen." While he was chuckling, she pushed him down on the bed, switching positions and making his eyes widen. He smile up at her and flipped her on her back, growling in her ear. She ripped his shirt off of him, flipped him on his back and kissed down his neck and chest. He was breathing hard, but before she could get anything else off of him, he sat up with her on his lap and smiled.

"Love, you deserve better than this. I don't want you to just want physical. I love you, Caroline Forbes. You know that, I want you to feel loved. So, I know you probably want to, but I would like to take this slow, is that okay?" Caroline smiled, got off of his lap and nodded.

"Yes, but I was wondering, this house is awfully crowded, well not really, but even if we take this slow, I would like to see you on a regular basis. Maybe even in the morning." She smiled at Klaus and he smiled back. He looked her in the eyes, kissed her gently on the lips and nodded.

"Why don't you get some clothes and stuff ready and we will head back… home." Caroline smiled, kissed his lips and squealed. She ran to her closet and got some clothes and got some stuff and stood in front of Klaus, smiling. She leaned down and kissed him, when she pulled away, she realized she was already standing in front of the Mikaelson mansion. She looked at Klaus and smiled.

"Show off." Klaus shrugged at the accusation.

"Old habits die hard." She giggled and he walked up and opened the door for her. She smiled and walked into their house. He guided her to his room and she put her stuff on the floor, much to his dismay. He tilted his head at her and raised an eyebrow. She smiled at him and he laughed. She realized that as one of the first times she heard him actually laugh. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a peck on the lips.

"You know, for someone who wants to move slowly, we sure are moving fast." Klaus smiled.

"Well, love, I don't mind you living with me. I was quite shocked that you wanted to and were happy too." Caroline looked down.

"Well, too many things have happened in that house. I left a note for my mom; hopefully she won't flip a lid at it." Klaus laughed at her, he wrapped his arms around her waist. He was so happy to finally have her in his arms after loving her for so long. They let their foreheads rest against the others for a while until they realized that Klaus' siblings didn't know that Caroline had come to stay. Klaus knew they were still awake so he decided they should go and tell them. Caroline and he knocked and opened Elijah's door to reveal him reading, as usual.

"Elijah, brother, Caroline is staying with us for a while, okay?" Klaus had a giant smile on his face as he told his brother the love of his life was living with him.

"Of course, I'm not surprised. Welcome, Caroline." Elijah smiled and went back to reading. They walked to Rebekah's room and knocked and revealed Rebekah just sitting on her bed, looking at old artifacts from her past lives.

"Caroline is staying with us sister. Oh, and thank you for whatever you told her." Rebekah nodded and smiled at Caroline.

"Welcome, Caroline." They walked to Kol's room and revealed something that they were not expecting.

"Bonnie, what are you doing here?" Bonnie looked up from Kol's face and smiled sheeply. Caroline and Klaus were both equally shocked.


	5. Chapter 5

"Caroline.. Kol and I are together." Bonnie told them as they sat on Kol's bed, Kol just awkwardly wrapping his arms around Bonnie.

"Well, then I don't feel bad saying that Nik and I are together." Bonnie's eyes widened while Kol just smiled.

"Congratulations, brother." Klaus smiled and nodded his appreciation.

"Caroline will be staying with us." Kol looked at Bonnie and smiled.

"See, Bon, its fine." Bonnie was still shocked but smiled.

"I'm staying here as well. Caroline, we need to talk about this real quick. Boys… leave." Klaus smiled and gave Caroline a kiss and Kol did the same to Bonnie. Caroline shook her head.

"That's going to take some getting used to." Bonnie raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah, it is. Anyway, I'm sure you wanted to know how Kol and I came to be. You know I hated him before, just like you hated Klaus, but I don't know what happened. I was just teaching him some modern language and somehow he grew on me. I never really got over the Jeremy situation, but still. Kol helps me with spells and somehow we grew close and he makes me happy. He makes me laugh, he protects me. You know in these times it's important to laugh and feel safe. He does that Caroline. I need someone like him in my life." Caroline nodded, she understood. After everything that Bonnie went through, she at least deserved that. She smiled at Bonnie and Bonnie looked at her, expecting her story as well.

"Well, you know Nik and me..."

"Why are you calling him Nik?" Caroline smiled.

"It's a part of it. When he let Tyler come back, I came to him to ask him why and he was painting something. It turned out to be me. I realized that he just wants me to be happy, no matter what. I change him for the better and I love him, Bonnie. Tyler broke up with me, but I know what I want now. I want Nik. The reason I call him Nik is because Klaus suggests the bad in him, but when I call him Nik, it's because I see the good. It's like Esther and Elijah saw both the good and the bad in Niklaus, but all I ever saw was the bad so I called him Klaus, but after everything, I notice that I really have changed him for the better, Bonnie. It may seem weird, but he makes me happy, I see the Nik in him. I don't know why, but I when I'm with him all I want to do is be held by him and just be with him, nothing physical, but believe me, I would, but just him being there makes my life brighter." Bonnie nodded, but before she could say anything, Klaus burst in and picked Caroline up and kissed her deeply. Caroline giggled and when they pulled away, she smiled.

"Nik, stop eavesdropping!" she playfully smacked his chest. He looked her in the eyes and smiled.

"I love you so much." Caroline smiled hugely.

"I love you too, Niklaus Mikaelson." Klaus looked at Bonnie and nodded his head.

"Congratulations, but I need to take Caroline with me, because I'm sure she is tired." Caroline did feel really tired, but all she wanted to do was be held by Klaus, whom still held on to her at the moment. Her legs were wrapped around his waist at the moment. She leaned back and smiled at Bonnie as Kol kissed her cheek and whispered something in her ear. Klaus, while carrying Caroline left the room and walked to their room. He gently placed her down.

"Get dressed for bed or undressed, whatever you typically do." Caroline smiled and went to the bathroom to get ready. She walked out still in her regular outfit, her hair just in a ponytail and her makeup off. Klaus was lying in bed, his bare chest showing; he had his arms crossed over his chest as he watched her. She got her Pjs, which was just shorts and a tank top. She didn't care if he saw her change. She stood in front of the bed and pulled down her shorts revealing her black lace underwear, she also pulled off her shirt revealing a matching bra. She heard Klaus move in the bed. She thought about putting her tank and shorts on, but she decided she might just make Klaus squirm some more. She walked over to the bed and got underneath the blankets and Klaus immediately moved above her and growled into her ear.

"I want to take this slowly, you are not helping, love." Caroline giggled and pulled him down to give him a quick kiss before pushing him off and laying her head on his chest. Klaus smiled and he ran his fingers across her arm. She could feel herself slowly moving into sleep.

"I love you, Nik" she said before she drifted into sleep.

"I love you too, Caroline." Those were the last words she heard as she fell asleep.

**A/N: I just realized this is the first authors note I have done for this story. Haha.. I'm sorry. I didn't really have to time to distinguish one for each chapter because I was trying to get my ideas into words fast and stuff. Plus, I was in the country and let's just say BUMPY ROADS! Haha. That was fun to do. Typing while having a bumpy road make you hit random letters.. It was a mini adventure! Haha.. Anyway, I suspect this story to be about 10 to 15 or 20 chapters.. I'll know later.. Anyway.. yeah.. Thanks for reading this. R/R.. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Klaus awoke to the feel of sunlight on his face and someone beside. It took him a while to remember that Caroline Forbes was in his bed. He was actually, for the first time in his life scared to open his eyes for fear she might not really be there. He just lay there for a while, his eyes closed. He felt a hand slowly move up his chest. He just lay still, keeping his breath steady. He felt fingers tracing his profile; he grabbed the hand, opened his eyes and looked at Caroline.

"I knew you were awake." Caroline said, smiling at Klaus. Klaus smiled and leaned over her and gave her a kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He chuckled and started kissing her neck, nipping at her skin with his blunt teeth. She moaned and wrapped her fingers through his hair. Klaus growled and slightly bit her neck with his blunt teeth. Caroline yelped and wrapped her bare legs around Klaus' waist. He moved his lips to her lips and lightly bit her lip, making her grab his back and scratch all the way down his back. In the heat of the moment, she gasped and he moved his tongue into her mouth. His tongue moved against the roof of her mouth. He pulled away and Caroline looked at Klaus.

"What is it?" Klaus moved onto his back and stared at the ceiling, his breath uneven.

"I wanted to take this slow, but my patience is not at the best moment right now. I think you should go take a shower." Caroline knitted her eyebrows together.

"Nik, you want to join me?" she asked cautiously. She didn't know what was going on.

"No, thank you, I will stay here." Caroline scoffed. She stood up out of bed and headed toward the door for the bathroom before Klaus grabbed her wrist.

"What's wrong?" Caroline looked at Klaus with eyes of hurt, fear, and lust.

"What's wrong? I feel like maybe this isn't about taking it slow, but maybe you just aren't attracted to me now that you have me. It scares me... Klaus." She closed her eyes as she said that name. She liked saying Nik, it felt more loving. She saw how much that hurt him. "I love you, and believe me; I'm attracted to you, so why aren't you attracted to me? Or is it really because you want to take it slow, because Niklaus Mikaelson doesn't seem like the kind of guy to just take it slow. You never bothered with it earlier, but now you want to take it slow. I don't know how to feel. I don't know what I'm supposed to feel. I mean, before I was a vampire I would have loved to have a guy who would take it slow and just be with me, but now all I think about is blood and everything is heightened. You touch me and I want to throw you on bed and take you there. I don't know what to do. I mean, Nik, we have forever to be together and just enjoy each other's company, why do we just do that and live in the moment? What happens happens." She laughed. Klaus lifted up her chin and looked into her eyes.

"Love, I have spent my entire existence living in the moment and with you I just want to take it slow. Maybe when it comes to the bedroom, I could live in the moment some more, but I really just want to wake up to your face, cook with you, watch television with, and laugh at my siblings." Caroline smiled and kissed Klaus' lips with a fierce passion, but before he could react, she pulled away and smiled at him.

"Wait, Caroline, did you say we have forever?" Caroline was confused for a second before she realized.

"Is that another reason why you want to take it slow, because you think that I will leave you? Nik, I'm here, aren't I? I'm living with you. We do have forever. Now, will you join me in the shower?" she smiled an innocent smile as Klaus smiled a happy smile, one that only she sees, probably. Klaus shook his head. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her forehead.

"I really can't, love. I need to do something, but I will make it up to you." He gave her a quick peck before throwing on some pants and walking out the door. Caroline sighed and headed into the bathroom. She took her shower and got dressed in a white lace dress with boots. She walked downstairs to see Tyler standing in the living room.

"Tyler what are you doing here?" Caroline asked while looking at Klaus, just remembering how this looks. Tyler looked at Caroline and shook his head.

"I knew something was going on. At least you made a choice, maybe you aren't like Elena." Klaus looked at Tyler as if he was about to rip his head off.

"Watch how you talk to her, Lockwood." At Klaus' voice, his siblings came down. Weirdly enough, Rebekah wasn't there. Tyler saw Bonnie and Kol and shook his head with his mouth agape.

"You too, Bonnie. I definitely would have expected better from you." Bonnie was about to say something, but Kol butted in.

"Lad, watch yourself. Don't insult a witch, let alone one dating me." Tyler looked like she was about to snap Kol's neck, but Elijah broke the tension.

"Tyler, do you mind enlightening us with your purpose of being here?" Tyler looked at Elijah and nodded. Tyler always did seem to get along better with Elijah.

"Well, I went to Matt's last night and he left a few hours after I was there and he hasn't been back since and that was about 3. I thought it was weird and I was just wondering if you happen to know where he is." Caroline shook her head and everyone looked around, except for Kol. Kol stood there and nodded.

"Kol, what do you know?" Klaus asked his brother in a serious voice.

"Well, Bekah may have told me that they were going to leave together. I think that maybe they left last night." Caroline, Bonnie, and Tyler gasped.

"HE DIDN'T TELL US!" Bonnie and Caroline yelled together. Tyler just looked shocked. Klaus wasn't that surprised. Caroline looked at Klaus, expecting an explanation, but he just shrugged.

"It isn't uncommon for my sister to fall for a human." They all nodded. Rebekah has always had a thing for Matt; they were mostly just shocked because he wanted to go with her. He's on vervain, so she couldn't have compelled him, he wanted to go willingly.

"Well, I guess I'm going to go. I have nowhere to go now, but I'll find somewhere. Maybe I'll go back to New Orleans, help with Hayley." Klaus looked at Tyler with wide eyes. Did Tyler Lockwood know? Caroline nodded.

"Okay, you should do that, she probably needs it." Klaus looked back at Caroline. She was taking this well. Maybe she didn't know he was the father. Tyler left and Kol decided to break the tension.

"So, who wants to go to the falls?" Everyone looked at each other and nodded, Klaus out his hand on Caroline's lower back and they headed upstairs to change.

**A/N: Hey, i'm going to try to upload a chapter every day or every other day because im on vacation and visiting colleges and stuff so its a lot to do and i only really have time to write at night. Anyway, i hope you enjoy this. oh and the next chapter is going to have a lot of Klaroline. ONLY KLAROLINE in the next chapter. kind of.. except the beginning.. yeah.. :)) Hope you like this. R/R 3**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey, so in this chapter there is a weird part, that has music to set the idea mood and don't worry it's not "Bow chicka bow wow" it's just I'll Look After You by The Fray. I'll tell you when you can start playing it if you want, but it's not necessary. I just think it gives a really good feel. Anyway, thanks! Here you go! Chapter 7**

"Come one, Elijah, just jump!" Kol shouted from the water, Elijah stood on top of the falls, looking down. Elijah was surprisingly wearing a pair of white swim trunks with a blue swirl design. He was quite good-looking as Caroline thought, but then she looked at Klaus, who was wearing a black pair of swim trunks, and all she wanted to do was trace over every muscle ripple his body did. Klaus saw Caroline staring at him and smiled his signature smirk. She swam towards him, wrapped her arms around him and kissed him lightly. While their lips were connected, Elijah took the time to jump from the top, splashing Caroline and Klaus purposely. They pulled away and yelled,

"ELIJAH!" Caroline laughed because while she has been living with them for only a day, she has seen a new side to all of the siblings that she normally didn't see. Kol was laughing really hard, but when Klaus looked at him Kol stopped, raised his eyebrows and somehow ended up right behind Klaus and dunked him in the water. Caroline gasped and laughed while Klaus came up for air and turned to Kol until he heard Caroline laughing and picked her up. He lifted her over his head.

"Nik! NIK! NIKLAUS! Stop, don't!" Klaus on her last word threw her into the water. Klaus was laughing and waited for her to come back up, but she didn't. Klaus stopped laughing.

"Caroline, Caroline, are you okay?" Klaus knew she was a vampire and couldn't die from that, but still, he didn't want to hurt her. He was fine until he saw a piece of broken wood float to the surface. He forgot that there were sticks and stuff at the bottom. He started freaking out a bit. He dove down into the water and didn't see Caroline anywhere. He would have seen her body; he came up and started screaming her name. He was about to go scouring the town for her, then he fell under darkness.

"Guess who? Oh, and stop your shouting!" Klaus turned around and saw Caroline standing right in front of him. He breathed a sigh of relief and touched her cheek, stroking it slightly.

"Never do that to me again, please!" Klaus grabbed her face and kissed her passionately. She smiled and laughed.

"Sorry, Nik, I just wanted to give you payback." Klaus shook his head and smiled before getting out of the water. Caroline looked at him, confused.

"Where are you going?" Klaus looked at her and smiled.

"Stay here, I just need to go home. I have something I need to do." Caroline nodded, still confused, but she didn't want to take him away from his work. He smiled and mouthed,

"I love you." She nodded and mouthed

"I love you too." He flashed home while Caroline and everyone else were still playing in the water. Elijah looked at Caroline, noticing that she was conflicted on if she should stay or not.

"Caroline, its fine. Trust me, he has something to do, that's all." She looked at Elijah and smiled.

"I know what you mean." Bonnie commented as she looked at Kol. Kol smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"Hey, why don't we go out to eat?" Kol suggested and Elijah and Bonnie were okay with it, but before Caroline could respond, someone's phone went off. Elijah got out of the water and walked to where they were keeping their things. Elijah slid his phone unlocked and read the text from Klaus.

_Brother, don't come home tonight, just send_

_Caroline home, okay? Bonnie, Kol, and you can all _

_Go somewhere else, please? I want to give Caroline a proper date_

_-Klaus_

Elijah texted his brother back with a simple okay and headed back into the water. Caroline and everyone looked at him, waiting for him to explain.

"Oh, sorry, that was Klaus. He said he needed you home for something, Caroline. I don't know what though." Elijah smiled as Caroline got out of the water and flashed home. She opened the door and it was dark. She knitted her eyebrows together and went upstairs; nothing was out of the ordinary. She entered their bedroom and put on a peach coloured lace dress. She did her hair and when she turned her dryer off she heard music, just simple classical music, but as she walked down the stairs, she saw Klaus, in a nice tux. The entire house was lit only by candles. She looked around and there was a table for two set up, candles, plates, the whole ordeal. Her mouth was popped open and she didn't know what to say. No one had ever done this before. Klaus offered her his hand, which she took. He led her to the table and they sat down and enjoyed the meal.

"What is all of this?" Caroline asked as he started fixing their plates.

"Well, I realized we never really did have a proper date, so here we go." Caroline smiled and ate her food as they talked about everything they could.

"So, tell me, anything, love. I want to know every part of you." Caroline smiled as Klaus wrapped his hand around hers.

"Um.. well, when I turned, I killed someone. It was scary, not because it was _scary, _but because I liked it, Nik." Klaus nodded and looked her deep in the eyes.

"It is only natural, love. We are predators; we love the hunt and the feeling. I understand why it hurts you, which is one of the things I like about you. You have a conscience. Don't ever lose that. It keeps my sane." Caroline smiled at him as a tear rolled down her cheek. He stood up and stood in front of her, his hand offering her to dance. She took it and they stood up. Klaus clicked on the stereo and a song came on that sounded so familiar to Caroline. **(A/N: Here ya go! TIME FOR THE FRAY) **She smiled at Klaus as they danced to the song, just swayed, nothing too fancy.

"You are really beautiful, Caroline." Caroline smiled and rested her head on Klaus' shoulder. They just continued to sway lightly. Klaus rested his chin on the top of her head and whispered/ sang along to the song.

"When I'm losing my control, the city spends around, you're the only one who knows, you slow it down." Caroline looks up and smiles and giggles. The sound of his voice was so comforting.

"Caroline, there is something I have to tell you, before we go any further and I'm scared to tell you, but you have to know." Caroline knitted her eyebrows together.

"That time you said you would hate my forever if I killed Tyler, well in a spontaneous moment, I was mad and I slept with Hayley, it was the worst mistake, but she isn't pregnant by some random person, but me." Caroline stood there, as the song came to an end.

**A/N: There ya go, you guys... MUAHAHAHHAHAHHA, sorry, please don't kill me! I just had to! The temptation was too strong! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I'll update soon! **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey, sorry, I forgot to update last night and I have been with no internet because I was in a one horse town! Plz don't kill me! Here yall go! *Throws fish to the sharks***

*Previously*

"Caroline, there is something I have to tell you, before we go any further and I'm scared to tell you, but you have to know." Caroline knitted her eyebrows together.

"That time you said you would hate my forever if I killed Tyler, well in a spontaneous moment, I was mad and I slept with Hayley, it was the worst mistake, but she isn't pregnant by some random person, but me." Caroline stood there, as the song came to an end.

*Current*

"You.. Impregnated.. Hayley?" Caroline said, slowly, trying to let what had just come into light sink into her mind. Klaus, her love, got Hayley, who Tyler more or less left her for, pregnant. How is she supposed to react? Klaus gave her an amazing evening, but how is she supposed to react?

"You said this occurred when I said that I would hate you forever?" Klaus simply nodded, their arms still wrapped around each other.

"I didn't want to tell you, but you've changed me and I wanted you to know that before we continued. Don't worry, im going to help take care of it, but I don't want to do it alone. I want you to be there with me, because I get the feeling that Hayley will leave as soon as the baby is born. Please, Caroline? I'll give you time if you need it, but I want you to be with me." Caroline just listened. Well, people make mistakes all the time and at least he's acknowledging that he got her pregnant and wants to help. Then again he is also asking her to help him hurt. She found that amazing because he's admitting that he needs her to do this.

"Nik…" Caroline whispered when Klaus took her by the face and lifted her head up, gave her a quick kiss and walked away.

"Let me know when you make up your mind, love. I love you, Caroline." Klaus walked upstairs to their bedroom. Caroline sat down. Klaus has taken her by surprise before, but not like this. She knew what she had to do. She stood up, straightened her dress and walked upstairs to their room. She opened the door slowly and looked into the room. Klaus sat down on their bed, drawing in his sketch book.

"What are you doing, Nik?" Klaus looked up and smiled.

"Drawing, have you made up your mind about us now?" Caroline stood in front of Klaus and smiled.

"I have." Caroline could see how Klaus' face became a bit more defensive, Caroline touched his face.

"Please don't do that. Please don't hide how you feel." Klaus nodded and Caroline could see how scared he was. Caroline moved his sketchbook out of his lap and looked at what he was drawing. It was a picture of her, but she had a baby in her arms. She smiled; she knew that now she had no doubts about her decision. She knew what she was going to do. She put the sketchbook on the floor and without any hesitation pushed Klaus back onto the bed. She climbed on top of him and gave him the most passionate kiss she could muster up. She felt Klaus' arms wrap around her and his hand grab her hair. She moaned against his lips and felt his tongue fight his way into her mouth and explored every crevice, enjoying the taste of the wine that they had earlier that night. Caroline moved her hands to the hem of his shirt and lifted it up, they parted for a second to get his shirt over his head and they joined their lips again.

Klaus tugged at her dress and Caroline nodded lightly to let him know it was okay for him to do what he wanted. He ripped the dress from her body and threw it across the room. Caroline giggled. Klaus smiled against her lips as he moved to her neck and lightly nipped and sucked. Caroline's was opened as noises after noises escaped her mouth. She felt his hands move all over her body and it felt like he was touching everywhere but nowhere at the same time As if it would never be enough and she wanted more. Caroline moved to his neck and lightly nipped at it, but all of a sudden she felt the blood rush to her eyes and she could smell him and she wanted him. He pulled her away and looked at her, her fangs bared and eyes red.

"Love, are you sure you want this?"

"Don't tell me to stop, Niklaus." Klaus nodded and leaned his neck in front of her and whispered,

"Have at it, sweetheart." Caroline sunk her fangs deep into his neck and drank. His blood was amazing, everything in her body seemed heightened, as if she was going through the transition again, but better. She pulled away and moved her hair away from her neck and nodded.

"You can too, you know." He nodded and bared his fangs and drank from her, she felt over whelmed. It didn't hurt, like she thought it would because of the werewolf venom, but she guessed that since she is drinking from him right now that it countered it somehow. She moaned against her neck and continued drinking. When she started feeling a little lightheaded she let go of his neck and pulled him away and kissed him, his blood and her blood mingling in their mouths. Klaus ripped every other article of clothing off of their bodies and flipped Caroline over on her back and kissed her neck where he had bit, which already started to heal. Even though Caroline was lightheaded, she felt a new strength. Klaus looked Caroline in the eyes. Caroline didn't want to hear it.

"Niklaus Mikaelson, stick that original piece of hybrid meat in me and fuck me like you have never done it before." Klaus' eyes widened and his signature smirk grew. He slowly, inch by inch, entered her and soon he felt complete like never before. Caroline screamed.

"NIK!" He smiled, kissed her shoulder and started moving, slowly at first and then faster and faster. He looked down at Caroline to see her naked body glisten in sweat and moved to his every thrust. He heard every moan and sigh she gave and he started making noises too. He started saying her name and she couldn't take it, she needed strength. She pulled him down and bit his neck, he soon joined and bit hers again. The euphoria was overwhelming. The feeling of being full and having original blood rush down her throat, as well as having the love of her life drink from her. She felt so complete, so happy. She pulled away as she felt herself climax and she guess he was close as well as he started moving faster and pulled away as well and started thrusting harder and faster. She felt herself reach the pressure and tip of her climax and felt the ultimate release and screamed so loud she thought everyone in Mystic Falls could hear her. He kept moving and she felt him reach his climax as he twitched inside of her. He relessed inside of her and fell on her, panting. She smiled and laughed.

"Well, that escalated quickly." HE looked at her and chuckled.

"I suppose it did." He pulled away from her and lay down next to her. She lay her head on his chest, enjoying the embrace of his arms around her.

"You never did tell me your decision." Caroline smiled and looked up at him.

"Yes." Klaus smiled and gave her a kiss. He had a huge grin on his face that made him look like a little kid at Christmas. Caroline smiled and fell asleep in his arms.


End file.
